


Softer Than Iron

by Gileonnen



Series: The Blade of the Vanguard [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Consensual Sexual Violence, Mention of Ownership Kink, PWP, Service Kink, Sharing Fantasies, erotic asphyxiation, light comeplay, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: In an intimate moment, Kalith and Zavala talk about what turns them on.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Zavala (Destiny)
Series: The Blade of the Vanguard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671325
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Softer Than Iron

They lie together in the semi-darkness, breath still harsh and ragged as their muscles uncoil. Kalith curls back into the warm hollow of Zavala's chest, into the lax grip of his arms, and sighs contentment when Zavala folds him into a tight embrace. Zavala wraps himself around Kalith like a sheath, and Kalith is so grateful to be his blade.

"Good?" Kalith asks, bringing up Zavala's hand to kiss his palm.

Zavala trails kisses from shoulder to neck, tracing his tongue along the paths of thrumming veins. By the time he reaches Kalith's ear, there is no question how he will answer, but still Kalith shivers at the close warmth of his voice--"Yes."

"Is this how you like it?"

"Mm?"

"Slow. Gentle. Romantic."

Zavala drops a kiss on the shell of Kalith's ear. "I like to give my partner my full attention."

 _Of course you do,_ thinks Kalith, and for a moment he's so wretchedly happy that he can only hold Zavala's hand and press himself closer. Their bodies fit perfectly together: Zavala's long arms twined around Kalith's chest, the bow of Zavala's hips matched to the curve of Kalith's ass. It feels intimate in a way that has nothing to do with fucking--but all the same, Kalith craves Zavala inside him again. "What excites you, though? When you're alone, what do you fantasize about?"

Zavala frees his hand to rest it on Kalith's hip, stroking meditative circles over the jutting bone. His breath is steady against Kalith's ear, stirring his hair with every exhalation. "Service," he says at last. "Knowing what to do to make my partner happy, and executing it well."

"You make it sound so tactical."

"Isn't it?" Zavala slides his palm over Kalith's thigh, and Kalith opens his legs for him immediately, easily. Knuckles graze his cock, already stirring again at that light touch. "I like to know your strengths--and your vulnerabilities."

"So that you can command my body like an army?" Kalith laughs and nuzzles his cheek. "I could be into that."

He feels an answering smile round Zavala's cheeks. "And what do you like?"

"We'd be here all day if I started listing things that I like."

Zavala's hand closes around Kalith's cock, and Kalith can't help moaning and thrusting into his grip. Zavala is unmoved; he only keeps working Kalith with slow, languid strokes, the pressure of his hand gentle but unrelenting. "I could stand to be here all day."

"You'll get behind on your paperwork--"

"Ikora can handle it."

Kalith swallows; his mouth is dry, his throat aching to be filled. He drags his fingernails across his own chest, but it's not the same as being clawed apart by a lover. "You want to hear me say it. You like listening to someone else's fantasies."

"As I said, I like knowing what my partner wants."

Kalith can feel Zavala's cock hard against his backside, caught in the still-slick cleft, and he shifts to try to urge Zavala inside him again. "I want to belong to someone," he says, and tilts his head to brush a kiss over Zavala's cheek. "I want a master or a sir--I want to wear a collar. I want to be tattooed with my master's mark. I want him to brand me every time he sees me, until even my Ghost forgets how to rez me without his scar on my body."

"Do you really want that?" Zavala asks, low. His mouth is against Kalith's shoulder, and every word is a hungry kiss.

" _Yes_ ," hisses Kalith. "Yes. It's not--it's not just a fantasy. I want to be someone's property. I want to be owned."

Zavala's free hand lights on Kalith's throat, gently holding. A pressure like the familiar weight of a collar, imbued with a lover's living warmth. Kalith arches into it, chasing that sweet promise of strangulation. "I can give you the fantasy," Zavala offers, and it's so _nearly_ enough that Kalith cries out with want.

"I want you to choke me," he says, urgent now, rocking his hips between Zavala's hand and his cock. "I want you to break me--hit me, spank me, carve me up, _please_. I want to have to soak in a rift for hours after you fuck me. I want you to come down on me with all the wrath of a Titan, and if you kill me, that's fine; I'll fantasize about it every time you take me to bed, and I'll come remembering how it felt."

The head of Zavala's cock brushes over Kalith's hole, then slides in smooth and easy on the come from their last coupling; his hand closes harder on Kalith's throat, tightening with every slow thrust. Light-headed, delighted, Kalith whimpers under his hands.

"I--I want to be used," he says, only a rough whisper. "I want you to fuck me like I'm only a hole to you. I want you to get off and then--and then tell me to get out; I want you to be selfish. I want you to be cruel. Tie me up. Make me lick your boots. Treat me like an animal."

"If you were my pet," says Zavala softly, "I'd scratch you behind the ears and tell you how proud I was. I'd feed you from my hand." His voice resonates in every hollow of Kalith's body, gentle but somehow fierce and earnest, and it's everything Kalith has never allowed himself to want.

"Please," he says, begging, straining against the remorseless pressure of Zavala's hand. "Please, sir, tell me I'm good."

"You are," Zavala whispers against his jaw, driving himself again and again into Kalith until his body feels as though it will shatter into stars. Zavala only holds him tighter, his muscles tense with his own impending climax. "You're so good--I'm so proud of you."

Kalith comes apart in Zavala's hands, cresting a wave of pleasure that feels like homecoming.

After a moment, Zavala brings his hand up to Kalith's mouth to lick clean, and he lavishes his tongue over every line in Zavala's palm and every slick finger. "Is this what you wanted?" he manages, turning over to tuck his brow against Zavala's cheek. His throat feels raw, as though he's been screaming. "I--know it's a lot."

Zavala kisses his temple, then the point of his cheekbone. "Were you satisfied?"

"Very satisfied," Kalith answers. "I--I'll still want those things. And more. But I like this. I like sharing fantasies with you."

In the darkness, Zavala finds Kalith's hand and laces their fingers together. "Then that's what I want."


End file.
